The Demon Unleashed
by DarkHorcruxGirl1997
Summary: Damien Thorn, hated to all and loved by none. When murders begin to appear and mysterious incidents happen that could possibly threaten the world, people are quick to point their fingers at him. As a punishment, they send him to South Park without his powers. Now he must clear his name, or risk being stuck on Earth as a mortal forever. (Story is better than the summary. Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Unleashed

Prologue

The girl's dying shrieks sounded like music to his ears as he ripped her innards out of her body. Maroon blood splattered on his face, washing him in her blood as she whimpered, and finally died. He stood up, black suit ruined by dirt and pale face marred with red, as his eyes glowed a brilliant gold in the twilight bathed park.

A long, reptilian like tongue would escape between his lips and lick the blood on his face clean. He would sigh heartily, as though he had just finished a particularly satisfying meal and look down at the corpse in front of him, contempt quickly filling his eyes. A snarl would issue itself from deep in his throat and black soil would start to crawl over the body of the deceased, the only part of her remaining would be a severed heart and a few strands of hair.

"Ah, well. It was her fault anyway. Never trust a demon." He smirked and walked away from the murder scene. He would stop at the corner of an intersection, blessedly empty and about two blocks away from the park. He would breathe in deeply and clear his mind of all thoughts. Presently a giant hole opened up beneath his feet, purple and black light streaming out of it. Before he would sink down into the hole, he would grin widely, and in the light of the portal, the face of the demon was to be revealed as none other than the Anti Christ, Damien Thorn.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Unleashed

Chapter 1

"Damien" A black haired youth looked up suddenly from the book that he was reading, dark eyes focused on whoever had called him. His mother was walking towards him, dressed in her usual attire of a black turtleneck and blue jeans with high healed black boots, her long red curly hair bouncing with every step that she took as she approached him from across the sparkling white marble floors of the dining room.

"Yes?" He said, closing his book with an internal sigh. He honestly could not get a moment of peace in this house. His mother was in front of him now with her hands on her hips. _What did I do now?_ Damien thought miserably.

"Your father wants to see you. The Order is here as well." Another sigh, this one audible, escaped from Damien. _Those bastards again?_ He stood up, almost towering over his mother in height.

"Where are they?"

"The greenhouse." Damien nodded and teleported away.

The greenhouse, a tall clear structure with tinted gray glass loomed over Damien as he teleported to the backyard. He was glad that his father hadn't decided to make them stay in Hell that summer, deciding that his safe house would be a much better way to spend that period.

Damien entered the greenhouse, wrinkling his nose slightly as the scent of flowers hit his nose. Out of all the places to hold a meeting for the Order, it was an odd choice that his father had decided on the greenhouse. He didn't have time to really question it though as he had entered the room. Large stone bleachers covered all four walls, seating everyone that was apart of the order. Damien walked in and saw that his father was next to the Judge of the Order of Peace, a large, green blob like creature that constantly wore a bowler hat although there was no need to do so.

Damien saw his father motion for him to join him there, so he did. He could feel the other Order members' eyes on him as he walked. He was confused as to why he had been called down there; after all he had no interest in politics and he had, so far as he knew, never disturbed the peace of the world.

A small, hard looking metal bench awaited him as he got closer to the center. Damien sat down in it and looked up at his father. His Father refused to look at him in the eye, instead deciding to look at the bridge of his nose.

"DAMEIN XAVIER THORN!" The giant blob in front of him began. "YOU ARE BEING PUT TO TRIAL HERE TODAY TO BE RECOGNIZED AS A DANGER TO EARTH AND TO THE HUMANITY OF LIFE ITSELF!"

Damien raised one black eyebrow as the room suddenly went dark and a hologram popped up in the middle of the room. It showed him, at a street intersection wearing a black suit, his eyes glowing gold. The image dissolved into black data particles. The particles shifted around a bit before forming another image of a heart and a few strands of blond hair. The data particles dissolved once again to show him in what looked to be a small house, biting his fangs into a frightened child while the mother laid dead only a few feet away.

The scenes would continue like this for a while until Damien would stop looking at them, finding them repetitive. He would instead focus his attention to the crowed that had seemed to be all around him. The quiet murmurs that had been distant in the back of his mind now sounded clearer, and they were steadily growing in volume as the images increased in their graphicness.

Suddenly the lights were cut on and Damien squinted, looking around. The room had adopted a sudden quietness as every single person or thing in the room was staring at him with either a disgusted or furious look on their faces.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHY WE HAVE CALLED YOU HERE, DAMIEN?!" The blob in front of him screamed.

Damien nodded mulling over the images in his mind. Everyone in this room hated him, excluding his father. They probably made the images up just to have something to do (The Order of Peace can have really slow days) and they needed a scapegoat. He wouldn't try to defend himself because there was a slight possibility that they would come up with more false evidence and Damien _really _didn't have the patience for that. So instead, he would sit and wait.

Oh…crap they were saying something.

"…Damien I'm so disappointed in you. I never thought that you would do something like this…" His teary eyed father said sadly. He then nodded to the blob.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared beneath the chair that Damien was sitting under. Damien looked up at his father in shock as the hole started to drag him down.

"DAMIEN XAVIER THORN, WE BANISH YOU IN THE NAME OF PEACE, TO THE MOUNTAIN TOWN OF SOUTH PARK WITHOUT YOUR POWERS. IF WE LATER FIND THESE CHARGES AGAISNT YOU FALSE, YOU MAY RETURN TO HELL, FULLY RESTORED OF ALL OF YOUR DEMONIC POWERS…."

That was the last thing that Damien heard before he was swallowed by the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Unleashed

Chapter 1

"Class, class. Settle down." The meek voice of Ms. Soriano is drowned out by her 12th grade class.

"Class…now we have a lot to do today so if you could just please be quiet…" instead of quieting down, the class's chatter rises to a treble pitch and stays there.

"QUIET DOWN!" Silence ensues. A pin drops somewhere in the class and it echoes. Now that the class is quiet, they turn their attention to Ms. Soriano. They notice the boy that is standing next to her.

She adjusts her thick glass before addressing the class in her normal voice.

"Now, before begin, I would like you to introduce you to our new class addition. Mr." Ms. Soriano trails off and looks at the new student questioningly. He gives her a withering look and Ms. Soriano visibly shrinks back in fear.

"Well then you can go and sit in the seat that's in front of Alyssa. She's the girl in the corner there."

Through her blue rimmed square glass, Alyssa Mary Tucker observed the boy that was sauntering towards her, or rather the seat that was in front of her. He was tall. She guessed that if she were standing, then he would be a head or two taller than her. His shoulders were broad and, if his stretched shirt was anything to go by, very muscular. Pitch black hair contrasted greatly with pale skin and sharp, angular features. The strangest thing about him was his eyes. They weren't dark blue, like she originally thought. They were black; as black as his hair. They seemed to reflect light, like a black hole, so they seem to hold no emotion.

The mystery boy finally made his way to his seat and slid in it. In one fluid motion he turned around and faced Alyssa.

"Hello." He said. Alyssa blinked. His voice was smooth and baritone. It was the kind of voice that you could find on a talk show yet it had the clipped tone and drawl like quality of an aristocrat.

"I'm Damien Thorn. I'm the Anti-Christ."


End file.
